


Ученик Некроманта

by BratstvoDurky



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratstvoDurky/pseuds/BratstvoDurky
Summary: Вторая эпоха. Тени в Средиземье удлиняются, а некий некромант покрывает ужасом Северные земли. Говорят даже, что это сам Саурон Темный.В небольшое поселение изгнанных нуменорцев на побережье залива Форхел является новый ученик, желающий убедиться в том, что слухи лгут… Или же не лгут?





	Ученик Некроманта

Минуло семь лет с того, как по распоряжению короля Тар-Кириатана из Нуменора был безжалостно изгнан чародей и темный некромант, корыстный и гнусный человек по имени Нэйтан.  
Сам себя Нэйтан не считал ни корыстным, ни гнусным. Он всего лишь изучал методики колдовства и применял их на практике, а недавно увлекся и некромантией… Кто же знал, что у правящей верхушки Нуменора столь сильная аллергия на темную магию?

Тайных последователей у него набралось несколько сотен, из них настоящими являлись едва ли пятьдесят. И только около десяти человек — тех, кому нечего было терять — отправились вместе с ним в изгнание. С их помощью Нэйтан сумел на корабле пересечь Восточное море, достигнув берегов Средиземья.  
Нуменорцы разбили лагерь на внутренних берегах залива Форхел, что на северной оконечности Синих гор, да так там и осели. Народу в тех местах было немного, но поселение все же не могло остаться незамеченным.

Шли годы, и весть о прибывших на кораблях людях широко разнеслась по окрестным землям. А затем эльфы и мало-мальски развитые кочующие племена людей заговорили о колдуне да о некроманте, да будто бы то есть сам Саурон Тёмный, явившийся по их души.

Нэйтан охотно принимал всех желающих в ученики, и спустя годы лагерь у вод Форхела стал наконец напоминать сносное прибрежное поселение.  
Оказавшись своеобразным правителем этого места, Нэйтан возрадовался такой перемене в жизни — он мог, ни от кого более не завися, продолжать магические исследования в любом направлении и свободно набирать учеников. Разумеется, существовали многочисленные сложности… Тяжело быть королем, пусть даже столь относительным.

Утро выдалось на редкость гадким — голова Нэйтана раскалывалась, будто бы по ней, как по грецкому ореху в скорлупе — лупили молотком. Он выхлебал целых три стакана целебного отвара, но помогало слабо.  
Желая хоть как-то успокоить раздраженные нервы, некромант выбрался в просторный двор при собственном доме, обнесенном деревянным частоколом. Попутно накинув на плечи плащ, он заколол темную ткань костяной брошью в форме птичьей головы и пригладил длинные пепельно-серые волосы. Привычный венец с пятью торчащими зубцами Нэйтан решил не надевать — незачем нагружать его и без того бедную голову, а к ученикам, пред которыми стоит выглядеть Темным Некромантом, он сейчас и вовсе не собирался.

За исключением дровни, большого кострища и странных каменных сооружений, во дворе находился огромный вольер, построенный для одной-единственной птицы.

— Голвен! — выкрикнул человек, натягивая плотную кожаную перчатку. Когда на его руку взлетел крупный ворон средних лет, Нэйтан пристегнул к кольцу на лапках птицы должик — некое подобие поводка.  
Примостившись на руке у хозяина, ворон покрутил головой, глядя то одним, то вторым черным глазом на Нэйтана.

— Пошли прогуляемся, дружок-гребешок, — устало пробормотал человек, усадив грузную птаху себе на плечо. Стоит отметить, что подобное отрешенно-измотанное выражение почти не сходило с его выразительного скуластого лица по давней дурацкой привычке, и потому никогда нельзя было сказать, в самом ли деле некромант устал, или просто мастерски притворяется. Впрочем, хлопот в созданной им деревне с лихвой хватало, чтобы на самом деле чувствовать себя неважно под конец рабочего дня.  
Пощипав немного творога, щедро предоставленного ему хозяином, ворон встрепенулся.  
— Экая незадача, кислое молоко! — скрипуче гаркнул он, отчего длинная шея его затряслась.

Говорить Нэйтан учил всех птиц, которые у него когда-либо были, и Голвен оказался одним из тех, у кого это получилось. Нэйтан особо не парился со значением тех фраз, которых обучал своих воронов. Ему это казалось забавным.  
Дома он ласково звал птицу «Гребешок», а для выхода в свет было предусмотрено более звучное «Голвен», означающее «мудрый»: основатель деревни тщательно следил за своей репутацией загадочного темного колдуна.

Прикрыв за собой высокие створки ворот, человек направился к дальнему побережью залива, рассчитывая побродить там в одиночестве и дать Гребешку спокойно полетать. В этот миг от арки, означающей въезд в поселение, раздался шум голосов — более громкий, чем обычно.  
Нэйтан раздраженно поморщился, потерев виски. Опять приперся очередной… Ученик. Ах, сейчас наверняка пришлют и за ним — тогда он заявится раньше, чем стражи успеют отдать распоряжение. Все ж таки, любопытно одним глазком взглянуть, кто такой посетил деревню в этот несносный день.

Ворота показались скоро — в небольшом поселении и расстояния были небольшие. А вместе с тем Нэйтан завидел, как люди собрались вокруг высокого человека в сером, глазея на него, как на диво дивное.

— Так. Кто у вас тут главный? — некромант ясно заслышал звучный голос незнакомца.  
Он подошел ближе, и пришедший посмотрел прямо на него, махнув рукой: — А, наверное вон он, да?

Нэйтан с довольством отметил про себя, что отсутствие венца никак не сказалось на его ауре Темного Некроманта. Но, однако же, этот прибывший…  
Не ученик — те ведут себя робко, с уважительным трепетом. Так он еще и из Старшего народа? Интересно как.  
Эльф, настоящий, остроухий, да в сером эльфийском плаще! Светлые волосы пришельца отливали золотом, подобно тому, как драгоценный камень сверкает на ярком солнце. Черты лица — благостны и изящны. Кроме того, прибывший был выше Нэйтана на целую голову, а то и больше, но нуменорец никогда не придавал значения такой мелочи, как рост. Ясно было одно: гость определенно являлся тем, ради которого Нэйтан мог пожертвовать своим временем и временем Голвена в том числе.

Кивком головы некромант сделал знак толпе разойтись по своим делам. Пара минут — и на них больше не глазели.  
— Добро пожаловать, — человек натянул на лицо формальную улыбку. — Основатель сего места — я. Обыкновенно сюда заезжают лишь торговцы да ученики-последователи, а вы, видно, ни тот и ни другой будете.

— О вас ходят невероятные слухи, — эльф светло улыбнулся, вот только Нэйтану показалось, что за этой улыбкой незнакомец скрыл иные чувства. — Тени удлиняются, а некий черный маг и некромант покрывает ужасом Северные земли. Говорят даже, это сам Саурон Темный, коему мало его южных владений, решил распространить свою власть, дабы взять оставшиеся эльфийские королевства в кольцо. И вот я здесь — своими глазами решил убедиться в том, что слухи лгут… Или не лгут?

Балрог его раздери, и этот о том же! На секунду Нэйтан ощутил легкое разочарование в этом без сомнения достойном эльфе. Поверил в пустые слухи, что столь упорно разносят всякие идиоты… А впрочем, постойте.  
Так ли он наивно верит в то, что говорит? Пришедший стоял, любопытно наклонив голову и во взгляде его плясал неподдельный интерес к последующим словам. Надо же, этот незнакомец все-таки очень занятный.  
Голвен хрипло каркнул и некромант почесал его по шейке, дабы выделить себе еще секунду на размышления. Сравнение с могущественным майа настолько осточертело ему, что хотя бы забавы ради стоило попробовать подтвердить слухи. А также — взглянуть на реакцию пришедшего, какой бы она ни была.

— Ваше описание звучит столь масштабно, — усмехнулся в ответ Нэйтан. — В самом деле, заставляет задуматься: способен ли на это Обычный смертный? Увы, я не так сильно похож на ужасного Врага светлых народов Средиземья, каким они его себе представляют, — он пожал плечами. — На самом деле все немного тривиальнее.

Однако, лицо эльфа осталось прежним — только улыбка сделалась шире, а в серых глазах промелькнули ироничные искорки.  
— Ох, вот как, — неуловимо ехидно отметил он, и его ровный голос чуть дрогнул. — Как интересно выходит. Значит, вы — Темный Майа из древних легенд?

Ни разу в жизни Нэйтан не слыхал, чтобы о Сауроне упоминали с такой вот ехидцей и без малейшего проблеска опасения во взгляде. Это определенно не было тем, чего он ожидал, тысяча балрогов!  
Незнакомец… не поверил ему. Более того, он, кажется, внутренне рассмеялся?  
В теории, Саурон с легкостью мог бы прикинуться таким вот нуменорцем, и тот, кто может отличить настоящее от поддельного так скоро, прекрасно осведомлен о том, как именно выглядит настоящий темный майа, либо же где он сейчас находится.  
Нэйтан пристально взглянул на собеседника. Этот эльф — кто он такой?  
Какой-нибудь Финрод из древних сказаний решил возродиться и приплыть в Средиземье в поисках мести? Сам Саурон прознал о слухах и подослал кого-то из своих слуг, способных менять облик? Бред какой-то…  
Чем больше Нэйтан размышлял над этим предположением, тем больше оно ему не нравилось. И тем больше он убеждался в том, что что-то из этого имеет место быть.  
Что ж, с этим эльфом, кажись, шутки плохи. Ему стоит немного отступить.

— Я ведь не утвердил, что обычный человек Не способен, — пожал плечами Нэйтан. — Вы не похожи на того, кто в одиночку осмелился бы явиться к самому Саурону на рога. Но вы пришли сюда, проделав столь долгий путь, а значит, моя личность представляет для вас интерес вне зависимости от ответа, — подведя итог, человек неспешно заложил руки за спину. — Люди называют меня Некромантом, Лордом призраков и таки далее, сам себя я называю Нэйтаном. Коли так хотите выяснить правду — заходите и выясняйте, сколько душе угодно, уважаемый. Кстати, ваше имя меня тоже очень интересует.

— Моё имя — Нолвэ, — с прежней улыбкой произнес эльф. — Я — искатель знаний, и к вам прибыл за ними же. Так уж получилось, что с некоторых пор магия интересует меня всесторонне, хотя для большей части представителей моего народа это — однозначное свидетельство искаженности.

Нэйтан заинтересованно переглянулся со своим вороном. Интересно, с каких это с «некоторых пор»? И… «Нолвэ?»  
Согласно квенья — переводится как «тайное знание». Вышеупомянутого Финрода называли «Инголдо» — от «ingole», что переводится точно так же. Хм. Его предположение о воскресшем правителе Нарготронда не такое уж и беспочвенное?..  
В любом случае, интересно. Высока вероятность, что это имя — не настоящее.

Затем Нэйтан кивнул чуть более удовлетворенно:  
— Значит, Нолвэ, вы явились сюда за знаниями… Редко встретишь эльфа, который бы в самом деле рвался изучать темную магию и искусство некромантии. Скажем так, вы меня заинтересовали. И… — он вновь оценивающе взглянул на собеседника, — я приму вас в ученики.

А что ему, в конце концов, остается делать? Да, эльф подозрителен до жути. Но только согласившись на его желание, ему удастся понять, чего на самом деле хочет этот Нолвэ. У Нэйтана всегда была неплохая чуйка на всякие интересности, и в этот раз — воняло особенно сильно.

— Обычно пришедшим я задаю вопрос об их готовности посвятить учебе всю оставшуюся жизнь, но раз вы у нас представитель высшей расы — можем обойтись без этого.

«Да и наверняка надолго он не задержится».

Сделав Нолвэ знак рукой следовать за ним, Нэйтан направился по улице в сторону, противоположную воротам. Редкие снующие по улицам ученики вежливо кланялись Учителю и провожали подозрительными взглядами эльфа в сером.

— Хотя, — задумчиво произнес некромант, — брать эльфа в ученики — опасная вещь, не находите? Ты научишь его чему-нибудь, а после твоей смерти он тебя в том на голову превзойдет, если не раньше.

Нолвэ с важным видом наклонил голову:  
— Жалок тот ученик, который не превосходит своего учителя, а гордость наставника — в росте посеянных им семян, — изрек он самую знаменитую из прописных истин, и в голове Нэйтана на мгновение прострекотали сверчки.  
— Если вы и умрете, память о вас будет жива еще долго, — добавил Нолвэ с каплей сомнения в голосе. — А ваше дело, возможно, и вовсе до конца Арды.

— Увы, лишь после смерти люди узнают, что были великими, — с наигранным пафосом поддакнул эльфу Нэйтан. — Но на самом деле, знаете, если я умру, — отрезал он, воздев палец, — мне будет без разницы.

Они остановились возле одного из постоялых дворов. Огороженное легким плетеным забором, это место представляло из себя кучку небольших деревянных домиков, разбросанных на некоторой площади в шести-семи метрах друг от друга. Дома эти являлись как одиночными, так и рассчитанными на несколько человек. Жители одного такого дворика вели общее хозяйство и зачастую видели друг в друге замену своим оставленным семьям.  
В центре двора горел костер — без дров. Пара мужчин около него мешали что-то в котелке над огнем, и запах оттуда доносился довольно аппетитный. Одна из женщин, засучив рукава серого одеяния, развешивала белье на бечеву, протянутую между двумя столбами.

— Эйриен! — громко окликнул ее Нэйтан.

Та обернулась — лицо ее, уж точно не выглядящее старше сорока лет, осветила спокойная улыбка. Но, в отличии от учеников на улицах, кланяться она не собиралась.

— Нолвэ, — нуменорец легким движением головы указал на эльфа. — Позаботься о нем.

Во взгляде женщины промелькнуло явное удивление, но она не замедлила с ответом:  
— В самый раз! Займет последний пустующий дом, — Эйриен деловито подхватила под руку опустевший таз.

— Жду вас ровно в семь, после ужина, — кивнул Нэйтан эльфу, — Как пройти — вам объяснят.

Глядя вслед Эйриен, по мощеной тропинке ведшей Нолвэ к дому, Нэйтан заметил еще кое-что: странный эльф не имел при себе котомки за спиной. Поблизости от вод Форхела нет ни единого поселения, откуда можно было бы скоро добраться, не нуждаясь в пище или ночлеге.

Сделав себе еще одну пометку в голове, Нэйтан развернулся и направился туда, куда собирался часом ранее. Головная боль, кстати, его больше не беспокоила.

***

Ровно в семь после ужина, ни секундой раньше, ни минутой позже, Нэйтан захлопнул книгу и положил ее на щербатый столик. Название ее, изящно выписанное на квенья, гласило: «Последние желания. На что надеются умирающие, о чем жалеют и что советуют нам в жизни».

Просторнейшая комната его жилища — которая, впрочем, служила Нэйтану сразу и кухней и зоной отдыха, была уставлена свечами, отчего казалась столь же светлой, как на рассвете. Вопреки распространенному мнению, некромант не любил жить в загадочной полутьме, впрочем, как и портить свое зрение. Однако, свет этот не доносился наружу — окна на ночь Нэйтан занавешивал плотными ткаными шторами.  
Посреди комнаты стоял круглый стол без скатерти с двумя стульями друг напротив друга — в большем количестве некромант никогда не нуждался. Слишком редко он принимал гостей, но теперь стол наполнили сразу две глиняные чашки и заварочный чайничек.  
В левой части комнаты — небольшая кухонька, полки с банками непонятного содержания, пучки разных странно пахнущих листьев, которые приходилось использовать в качестве приправ. На краю кухонного стола — ваза с увядшими цветами, которые Нэйтан никак не мог выбросить. Вся посуда была уже перемыта и аккуратнейшим образом сложена в ящики.  
Неподалеку от стола горел камин, обеспечивая комнату теплом. Яркое пламя разгоралось словно бы из воздуха, струясь и мягкими движениями поднимаясь ввысь.

С плотным ужином некромант покончил полчаса назад, голова его не беспокоила с самого утра — в общем, человек находился в прекрасном расположении духа. Встреча, которая вот-вот должна была произойти, пробуждала в нем любопытство и интерес, каких Нэйтан давненько не испытывал.

Оставив книгу на столе, человек прошел к двери. Ворота дома закрыты, и теперь — к приходу Нолвэ — их необходимо было открыть.  
Погруженный в приятные размышления, Нэйтан спустился с крыльца, и… нос к носу столкнулся с эльфом.

— Нолвэ? — ошарашенно пробормотал некромант, раскрыв глаза от неожиданности чуть шире.  
Это что еще за фокусы?..

Тот, одетый в свой обычный серый плащ, глянул на него с невинной улыбкой, словно не понимая, что здесь происходит не так.

Лицо Нэйтана с трудом приняло обычное выражение.  
— Добрый вечер, Нолвэ. Помнится, вернувшись сегодня домой, я запер ворота, — заметил он с отчетливым укором.

— Ворота были открыты, — пожал плечами эльф. — И я подумал, что вы меня уже ждете.

Нэйтан скептически приподнял бровь. Он готов был ручаться, что собственными руками закрывал ворота пару часов назад! Память его редко подводила, особенно в таких мелочах.

— Но… Прошу прощения, если напугал вас, — добавил Нолвэ, едва заметно склонившись и приложив руку к груди.

— Да, я как раз поджидал время, — вздохнул некромант, разворачиваясь. — Не стану упрекать вас за то, что вам было еще более любопытно скорее встретиться со мной, но… давайте отныне обходиться без сюрпризов.

Он приглашающе распахнул входную дверь: крыльцо озарили пляшущие отсветы свечей, веселый огонек которых разом поутих — теперь, когда в чтении не было нужды, комнату уютно озаряло лишь пламя камина. Указав гостю на стул напротив, Нэйтан отошел к кухне и стянул полотенце с теплого блюда.

Кексы с изюмом являлись его любимой выпечкой. Разумеется, печь сам он их не умел и не считал нужным. Вместо этого у Нэйтана всегда были под рукой те, кто умеет.  
Конкретно эти кексы были совсем свежими — утренними. Он забрал их у Эйриен часом позже первой встречи с новым учеником.

— Помню, вы упоминали, что прибыли сюда за знаниями, — Нэйтан со стуком поставил блюдо, наполненное кексами, на стол. — Но сперва нам необходимо поговорить. Свыкнуться, знаете ли. В чем-то сойтись во мнениях, или наоборот.

Аккуратно взяв в руки чайник, он разлил по чашкам свой любимый зеленый чай, и сам уселся за стол, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Касаемо темной магии и некромантии… Вы еще не знаете подробностей, но все же — есть ли тема, которая интересует вас более всего?

Его собеседник замолчал, задумчиво водя пальцем по глиняной поверхности чашки. Дрожащие отсветы огня бросали на его лицо изящные тени.

— Меня интересуют души, — объяснил Нолвэ спустя время. — Их природа и составляющие в первую очередь.  
— О, — произнес Нэйтан, и немедленно сделал новый глоток чая, чтобы скрыть неудовлетворение.

Ох уж эти души… Так получилось, что Нолвэ выбрал самое сложное. Это и правда его так занимает? Или же вышло это вовсе не случайно?  
— Понимаю ваш интерес, — рассудил Нэйтан, медленно подбирая слова. — Но, боюсь, не смогу в полной мере удовлетворить его.

С древних пор природа души являлась глубочайшей людской загадкой. Как и когда она появлялась — никто сказать не мог, точно так же и том, куда она девается после смерти. Нэйтан искренне интересовался этим вопросом, но, приступив к практике, наткнулся на такое количество вопросов и сложностей, что решил отложить это дело до лучших времен.

— Происхождение и составляющая душ — изощренный вопрос, требующий работы многих поколений людей, — продолжил он. — Я обнаружил это, пытаясь сам докопаться до правды. Большая преграда в том, что душа — судя по всему, штука неосязаемая, в отличии от органов человеческого тела. Да и сама идея души, в большинстве своем, стоит на религиозных верованиях, так что мы даже не можем быть уверенными, существует ли она на самом деле. Но мне — хотелось бы в это верить.

Нэйтан помедлил немного, прислонив чашку с чаем к губам.

— То, чем занимаюсь я, отчасти пересекается с этой проблемой. Согласно той же религии, душа покидает тело человека при смерти, ведь так? Но человеческие останки — не просто кучка мусора, иначе бы некромантия не появилась бы и вовсе. Изучая их, я все чаще замечал, что останки хранят в себе большее, чем форму оболочки человека. В них оставлена и память в том числе. И эта память… звучит, словно обрывки нот.  
Говорят, мир создавался из Великой Песни, а высшие духи, живущие за морями, видят мир сотканным из звуков. Так, быть может, и душа — это нечто, созданное из музыки, а ноты воспоминаний мертвых — то, что от нее остается?

Огонь камина треснул фейерверком желтых искр, мгновенно угасших в воздухе. Краем глаза Нэйтан глянул на свою книгу, лежащую на столе.

— О большем мне неизвестно.

«Но, только будь у меня возможность…»

— Хорошо, — вздохнув, эльф сцепил пальцы в замок и откинулся на спинку стула. — Тогда давайте поставим вопрос иначе: чему вы на самом деле можете меня научить?

На последних словах Нэйтан ощутил легкое раздражение. Но эльф и не думал затыкаться:

— На чем вы в действительности специализируетесь? Какие области изучили сами в достаточной мере чтоб помочь другим? Мне кажется, это осмысленнее нежели заставлять меня тыкать в них наугад…

Нэйтан не мигая посмотрел на Нолвэ. Тот лишь мило улыбнулся и приподнял со стола чашку, задумчиво покачивая ее в руке.  
Н-да, характер у эльфа явно не сахар. Зато это вносило свою свежесть в поток слепо уважающих его учеников.

— О, позвольте таки мне самому решать, с чего стоит начать, — развел руками человек, приподняв уголки губ. — Насчет моего дела: как я и сказал — изучаю способы раскрытия и чтения нот памяти умерших. Все то, что ярче всего отпечаталось после смерти — эмоции, события — я могу услышать это и расшифровать. Причем, не только у людей, и не только у мертвецов. Нас объединяет одно — прошлое. Оно есть и у живых, есть оно и у мертвых, и звучит оно одинаково. Иначе говоря — я читаю по сожженным спичкам с той лишь разницей, наполовину она сгорела, или же черна полностью.

Конечно, в случае с живыми людьми требовался совсем иной подход, требующий добровольного согласия. Он редко прибегал к этому.

— Вдобавок, меня давно интересует природа и призыв призрачных духов, а также совмещение живого с неживым. Казалось, невозможным, допустим, заставить прижиться мертвую конечность к живому телу без последствий, но мне это как-то раз удалось.

— Подобная магия чем-то напоминает осанвэ, — задумчиво произнес Нолвэ. — Вы наверняка наслышаны об этом. Впрочем, если мысленное общение возможно по согласию обоих участников, то чтение памяти мертвеца, стало быть, может произойти совершенно без его ведома. Это интересно.

— Еще как, — отметил Нэйтан легким кивком головы.  
Ему определенно нравилось, как скоро и рассудительно Нолвэ переваривает все сказанное. Впрочем, вряд ли он ожидал меньшего от представителя эльфийского народа.

— Ладно, я правда думаю, что вам стоит выбрать область самим, — добавил Нолвэ. — Как вы сами понимаете, моё… Увлечение несколько нетипично для эльдар. Так что с учителями возникали сложности.

Некромант взял с тарелки аккуратный кексик и надкусил его, запив глотком чая.  
Если особой разницы для него нет — отлично, он выберет сам. Но что-то подсказывало Нэйтану — надолго эльф на одной области не задержится. Тем более, если он уже в курсе основ… По крайней мере, должен быть, судя по его словам.

— Расскажете об этом? — некромант наклонил голову. — Таки давно вы заинтересованы в темной стороне магии? И чем именно занимались до тех пор, как решили посетить меня?

— В моей жизни был один… Эпизод, — лицо эльфа отразило некоторую грусть. — Можно сказать да, давно. Даже очень. Что до моих личных экспериментов… Я всегда старался исследовать самую природу вещей. Раньше я был крайне выборочен в способах, как и большая часть представителей «светлой стороны», но потом понял, что смысла себя ограничивать нет. Темные искусства для меня не самоцель, но средство. Как бы это ни звучало.

«Один эпизод, да не самоцель, а средство», — внутренне подметил Нэйтан. — «Ага-ага.»  
Насколько ему было известно — эльфы в большинстве своем являлись ярыми сторонниками Света и истинного пути. Событие, которое заставило бы одного из них изменить свою точку зрения, должно было быть крайне значимым.

— Рад слышать о такой любознательности, — кивнул Нэйтан. — Немногим хватает духу браться за какие-либо эксперименты, да еще в одиночку. Но я согласен — какой смысл в ограничении? Давным-давно, будучи еще профаном в темным искусствах, я много наслушался о том, что Тьма искажает душу, мутит разум, и прочие бредни в таком духе. Запугивают слабых — и правильно делают. Иные изобретательные люди посредством и света, и тьмы, многого способны добиться. Как вы и сказали: «средство». Для чего оно в вашем случае?

— В первую очередь, конечно, для творчества, — Нолвэ крутанул левой рукой и затем вновь взял в неё чашку. — Чем больше ты знаешь о мире, тем совершеннее будут плоды твоих рук. А для чего творчество — вопрос уже скорее философский, нежели практический. Можно сказать, я был для него рождён.  
Где-то рядом с познанием и созданием стоит также и совершенствование себя… И окружающего мира. Если хотите, то это мой способ существования.

Выслушав эльфа, Нэйтан откусил еще кусочек кекса: красиво Нолвэ завернул.  
Вот что, пожалуй, отличает эльфов от людей. Нечасто последние говорят, что рождены для творчества. Куда чаще существуют они ради мнений других, и делают то одно, что хотят другие.  
Нэйтан считал внутреннюю свободу замечательной. В нем самом она по крупицам создавалась в прошлом, и он был благодарен судьбе за это приобретение.

— Я сказал бы что то, что зовется темными искусствами, зачастую и впрямь опасно, — добавил эльф. — Эта сила подобна мечу столь острому, что рукоять режет ладонь. Любой опрометчивый шаг может стать концом всего.

— Рисковые мы с вами существа, Нолвэ, — улыбнулся Нэйтан, — раз связались с такой гадостью, как темная магия. Сомневаюсь, что вам удастся в самом деле натворить из нее нечто стоящее, но… но попытка не пытка. Ради этого вы сюда и явились — к слову, откуда? С собой у вас не было ни котомки, можно подумать — вы наведались к нам прямо на орлах.

Волосы цвета тусклого золота, умеренно бледная кожа, сероватые стальные глаза… Внешне, и квенийским звучанием имени, Нолвэ сильно напоминал одного из нолдор, нечего было и говорить о его причастности к авари. Откуда он прибыл?  
Поселения за Синими горами? Митлонд? Явился совсем один, изучать темные искусства… Не может ли случиться так, что их судьбы в чем-то схожи?

— Это долгая история, — ответил эльф. — Мне довелось сменить немало мест за свою жизнь, но теперь я пришел не из Линдона и не из Ривенделла, и уж тем более не из Лотлориэна. Правителям Эльдар не стоит знать о моём возвращении в эти земли. Да и к незваным гостям они с некоторых пор относятся весьма насторожено.  
— И, нет, орлы не помогают мне. Приходится обходиться собственными силами, — продолжил он. — К счастью, опыт скитаний у меня богатый… А таскать с собой лишнюю тяжесть и вовсе ни к чему.

Подобный ответ напомнил некроманту детскую игру, в которой загаданное кем-то слово угадывалось именно так: «не на «л», не из Линдона», «и не на «р» уж тем более! Не Ривенделл это, дубина!».  
Эти предосторожности были необходимы — по какой-то причине ему, Нэйтану, не следовало знать о родине эльфа по имени Нолвэ.

— Я также попрошу вас сделать так, чтобы слухи о моём прибытии не вышли за пределы поселения, — добавил тот. — Насколько это возможно, конечно.

Нэйтан медленно поставил чашку на стол. Ниточка, лишь начав виться, постоянно обрывалась.  
«Слухи о прибытии не вышли за пределы поселения».  
Он что, приютил у себя преступника в розыске?.. О великий Создатель!  
Хорошо, возможно, сейчас он задаст вопрос излишне прямо, но прямо сейчас он начинает уставать от постоянных недомолвок.

Нэйтан кивнул:  
— Сделаю то, что в моих силах. Большего обещать не стану. Я не ищу проблем, — добавил человек, — но принимать у себя эльфа, невыгодного своему народу — определенно одна из них. Можете ли сейчас открыть причину, по которой так тщательно скрываетесь от сородичей? Я должен знать, ради чего иду на риск.

— О, — произнес Нолвэ, нахмурившись.  
Нэйтан в ожидании отхлебнул из чашки. Эльф подбирал слова — на сей раз чуть дольше, чем обычно.

— Ну, скажем так, — произнес затем он, покручивая чашку в руках, — меня знают в лицо многие из тех, кто сейчас живет в южных королевствах, и… Встреча с ними может сильно помешать моим планам…

Планам? Тому самому «чему-то», связанному с творчеством и совершенствованием мира? Нет. Последние слова прозвучали как-то… излишне печально для этого: эльф молчаливо глядел куда-то сквозь своего собеседника. Нагоняет туману?

— Нет, меня не ищут нарочно, — добавил Нолвэ, покачав головой. — И не думаю, что у вас могут возникнуть проблемы из-за меня. Но всё же мне стоит оставаться в тени.

Аргх, прекрасно! Ладно, у них есть еще бездна времени, чтобы одна за другой вытянуть из этого упрямого эльфа все его дурацкие загадки, и Нолвэ об этом отлично знает.

— Я услышал вас, — вздохнул некромант. — Раз проблемы не нужны ни мне, ни вам — цель у нас одна. Разглашения со стороны учеников опасаться не стоит — они не покидают без необходимости ближние границы поселения: одно из основных правил… Кстати, об этом.

Нэйтан вытянул из ящика стола свернутый в трубочку пергамент и положил его перед эльфом:  
— Здесь хранится свод наших правил, желательно к прочтению. И если вас все устроит, вот сюда, — указал человек на нижний угол листа, — поставьте свой отпечаток.

Вместе с листком он водрузил на стол емкость с плотным бордовым порошком, куда, собственно, и нужно было обмакнуть палец для подставления отпечатка.  
Сейчас это была чистая формальность. Но количество бумаг и отпечатков позволяло Нэйтану не только отслеживать число и информацию об учениках. В иных случаях он забавы ради заставлял людей подписываться кровью. Так договор об обучении в поселении принимал для них по-настоящему серьезный оборот, а заодно укреплял ауру жуткой таинственности. Настоящие такие клятвы давались совсем иначе, но незачем людям было о том знать.

— Теперь буду ждать вас, и не только вас, завтра в пять у восточных ворот, — наклонил голову Нэйтан, и нечто смешливое мелькнуло в его взгляде. — Вы ведь не боитесь призраков, Нолвэ?

Подав гостю пергамент и краситель, Нэйтан вернулся за стол, принявшись за недоеденный кекс. На удивление, эльф рассматривал правила, вглядываясь в каждую строчку, словно пытался прочесть нечто между них. Серые глаза его временами то зажигались интересом, то так же быстро тухли. Ещё ни разу некромант не видел чтоб кто-нибудь читал свод формальностей с таким искренним любопытством.  
Тем не менее, Нолвэ оторвался от листка куда быстрее, чем можно было бы предположить.

— У меня вопрос по поводу восьмого пункта, — произнес он с едва уловимым выражением, что проскальзывало в его взгляде. — Насколько часто у вас бывают подобные… Собрания?

— Дважды в год — в начале и в конце, и один раз посреди года по необходимости, — пожал плечами Нэйтан. — В своих общинах ученики сами объявляют время и регулярность собраний. Обыкновенно это не происходит без веского повода.

Чуть помедлив, он пристальнее глянул на эльфа:  
— Неожиданно, но это не устраивает вас более всего.

— Терпеть не могу тратить время на советы, — развел руками эльф и было видно, что на этот раз он сказал чистейшую правду.

***

— Вечер добрый! — провозгласил Нэйтан, оглядев десяток учеников, усевшихся под деревянным навесом прямо на устланном мягкими коврами полу. — Все на месте?

Вечерело в этих краях рано, тем более, приближался конец лета, и солнце степенно клонилось к западу — в воды Форхела, краешек которых был виден отсюда, с самого края поселения. Занятия, требующие практики, всегда проводились им вдали от жилых дворов — мало ли что может пойти не так?

— Все здесь, Учитель, — звонко ответствовал Науэль, один из его давнишних учеников. Парень с настороженностью покосился на одиннадцатого — эльфа в светлом плаще, сидящего чуть поодаль. Местные явно сторонились остроухого новоприбывшего, но любопытничали, а заговаривать с ним первыми не решались.

Кивнув, Нэйтан со слабой улыбкой поднялся на ноги.  
Потянувшись в один из рукавов своего бездонного темного одеяния, некромант извлек оттуда маленького вороненка: птичья тушка мертвым грузом покоилась на его ладони.

— Как видите, он не совсем жив, — наклонил голову Нэйтан. — Но прислушайтесь: если я попрошу его подняться, он поймёт.

С этими словами некромант провел пальцами по темным перьям, начертая на них некую фигуру. Остановившись на голове птицы, он замер на мгновение, и с нежностью потрепал пташку по шее.  
Тело вороненка дрогнуло. Нэйтан аккуратно приподнял его и поставил на лапки. Птичка встрепенулась, спорхнула с его ладони и опустилась прямо в центр низенького стола, стоящего посреди комнаты — под неотрывные взгляды десятерых юных некромантов в темных плащах.

Тогда Нэйтан громко хлопнул в ладоши, и вороненок вновь упал замертво.

— Сегодня мы хорошенько разберемся, как проделывать такие фокусы с «оживлением», — произнес он.  
— А летать она у нас будет? — раздался голос из кучки учеников.

— А куда денется, — усмехнулся Нэйтан. — Но всему свое время.  
Выудив из длинных рукавов птицу покрупнее, он положил ее на стол рядом с вороненком.

— Для наглядности я приглашу кого-то из вас первым проделать то же самое с этим прекрасным образцом.  
Взгляд нуменорца остановился на Нолвэ:  
— Хочешь попробовать?

«Посмотрим, что этакого умеет светлый эльф с начальным опытом в некромантии».

Представив новоприбывшего остальным ученикам, Нэйтан положил птенца обратно в ладонь.  
— Первое, что вы должны сделать — сосредоточиться на том, кого вы хотите «оживить». Закройте глаза, если вам так удобнее. Представьте эту птицу живой — в собственной руке прямо сейчас, до мельчайших деталей. И, когда картинка станет настолько реальной что вы в нее поверите — вы делаете такой пасс рукой: — Нэйтан проделал в воздухе то же движение, что и до этого. — После которого птица с радостью подчиниться вам — если, конечно, вы хорошенько ее представите. Все просто.

На самом деле, при таком простом призыве сами по себе движения не значили ничего, и обычно Нэйтан обходился без них. Но эта манипуляция сильно облегчала начинающим ученикам жизнь.

— Теперь я проделаю все сначала, а ты, — кивнул он Нолвэ, — повторяй за мной.

Оживив и вновь умертвив птицу в своей ладони, Нэйтан заинтригованно взглянул на стоящего у другого конца стола Нолвэ.  
Эльф сосредоточенно вычертил нужный пасс руками, даже лицо его выразило подходящую степень концентрации. Однако… птица осталась неподвижной.

«У него не получилось?» — мысленно закатил глаза Нэйтан.  
Что-то было не так. Не так либо с желанием эльфа показывать ему свои способности, либо с его собственным заклинанием. В последнем он был более чем уверен, значит Нолвэ, балрог его раздери, опять темнил. Ничего нового.

— Видимо, птица сегодня не в духе, — присвистнул Нэйтан после пары новых неудачных попыток эльфа вдохнуть в птицу жизнь. — Или же у нее особый вид аллергии на эльфов? Да, — кивнул он, — оставь и не мучай ее, Нолвэ.

«Интересно, в чем же именно заключались его эксперименты, посвященные исследованию сути вещей?..» — отстранено подумал он, приглашая следующих учеников попробовать.

Начинающие некроманты обступили стол со всех сторон, громко шептались и явно мешали концентрации пробующего. Нэйтан шикал на них и призывал соблюдать тишину. По итогам первой части урока поднять птицу из мертвых удалось восьми ученикам из четырнадцати.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Нэйтан, пряча несчастную птицу обратно в мешочек. — С теми, у кого не получилось, повторим завтра еще раз.

Солнце почти закатилось, и под навесом начало стремительно темнеть. Тогда некромант по щелчку пальцев возжег длинные свечи в круглых полупрозрачных абажурах по углам, и переливающиеся блики пламени заиграли на лицах всех присутствующих.

— А теперь, — в руках у Нэйтана оказался вытянутый череп какого-то животного, похожий на олений. — Как насчет немного развлечься?

Опустив череп на пол перед рядком учеников, Нэйтан в свою очередь уселся на ковер. На оленьем лбу он заранее начертал руны красными чернилами, и теперь они ярко виднелись в пламени свечей.

— Лучше всего будет сесть в круг, — предупредил он, и ученики подползли ближе, усевшись в кружок вокруг черепа. Даже Нолвэ нашлось место, правда, рядом с ним — по правую руку от эльфа садиться не захотел никто.

— Сейчас мы попробуем все вместе, — тихо произнес Нэйтан. — Воззвать к духу этого погибшего животного и увидеть самую яркую его эмоцию — момент его смерти. Писать руны не нужно, я уже указал их здесь, читаются они вот так, — постучал он пальцем по листку, вынутому из рукавов. — Запомните их.  
Идея в том, что все мы должны быть предельно внимательны, чтобы получить результат. Сперва проводником стану я. Потом — кто-то из вас, опять же, попробует каждый, да хоть по кругу, начиная с меня по часовой стрелке.

— Проводник, — уточнил Науэль, приподняв бровь, — тот, кто образует связующее звено между духом и миром живым?

— Все так, — кивнул Нэйтан. — Вы должны воспользоваться энергетикой всех, вокруг вас сидящих, чтобы суметь вступить в контакт с духом. Ибо сделать это в одиночку вам еще не под силу. Что-то такое мы уже проделывали раньше, помните?  
Расслабьтесь, закройте глаза, соберите каждый свою энергию на черепе, и произнесите руны про себя. Если от каждого из вас я получу энергию в достаточной мере — не больше ни меньше, вы все увидите нужную картинку. Готовы?

— Угу! — кивнул Науэль, и первым закрыл глаза.

Темнота перед глазами Нэйтана, наполненная шелестящим шепотом его учеников, постепенно смягчила звуки и стихла, приобретая краски. Дымчатым туманом его разум наполнило видение погибшего оленя перед смертью. Сотни раз некромант видел его, сотни раз он ощущал биение чужого сердца и запах опасности, незаметно подкрадывающейся из лесной чащи. Венцом всего становился ужас — кристально-чистый страх смерти. Всякое живое существо откликалось на него по-своему, и Нэйтан очень любил просматривать эти моменты, сравнивая и анализируя. Он знал, что стоит смягчить, а на что, напротив, обратить внимание учеников.  
Очищенная и облегченная эмоциями версия видения перетекла из его разума в разум остальных. Энергию предоставили не все — но нуменорцу того и не требовалось. Лишь повод сделать замечания адептам.  
В эту секунду он кожей понял, что что-то идет не так. Нечто странное совершилось с воздухом вокруг, он сгустился, словно тягучий кисель, и некромант распахнул глаза, резко прерывая связь с духом и с другими учениками. Олений череп посреди круга исторг яркий столб белого пламени, и ночные звуки и запахи вернулись.

Кто-то завизжал, кто-то громко прошептал первые строки молитв, но отшатнулись все без исключения. Науэль, как ошпаренный, первый вскочил со своего места, увлекая за шкирку двух друзей.  
— Это что было?! — панически заорал он. — Учитель Нэйтан, вы хотели нас убить?  
Осознав, что именно он ляпнул, юноша охнул и приложил ладонь к губам.

Некромант свел белесые брови. Он знал, что некоторые ученики втайне побаиваются его, но подозревать Учителя в покушении на их жизни, пусть даже с испугу?.. В голове Нэйтан сделал пометочку, что ему стоит смягчить собственный образ Мрачного Темного некроманта (но это не точно).

— Спокойно, — тихо процедил он, и в воздухе и впрямь распространился покой. Настороженные ученики слегка расслабились и прекратили жаться друг к другу, когда учитель вновь щелчком возжег свечи.

Знаком приказав остальным отступить от черепа на пять шагов, Нэйтан присел на корточки. Олений череп покоился в отдалении, не подавая признаков жизни. Даже руны на лбу животного не светились: это являлось бы признаком того, что черепом завладел кто-то еще. Но сейчас он был абсолютно безопасен.  
Нэйтан несколько раз прощупал пространство вокруг и изучил энергетику самого черепа — все по-прежнему. Ни следа чужого вмешательства.  
Странно. Весьма странно. Напрягая память, он не мог вспомнить ни одного урока с этим черепом, когда что-то пошло не так.

Некромант аккуратно дотронулся пальцами до черепа и поднял его в ладонях. Столб белого огня, искажения пространства… Связь была установлена верно, все было сделано абсолютно точно по нужному лекалу. Используемый дух не выдержал и решил взбунтоваться? Скрепляющие руны имеют лимит на использование? Он приложил ладонь к виску и покачал головой: бред какой-то. Если что и подверглось изменениям на сегодняшнем уроке, так это то, что на нем присутствовал эльф. Нолвэ.

Из-за ладони Нэйтан ненадолго перевел взгляд на нового ученика: вместе со всеми чинно стоит в сторонке, на лице обеспокоенное выражение…  
Ровным счетом ничего подозрительного. Ему даже и в голову не пришло бы подозревать Нолвэ, если бы… Если бы что?  
К примеру, он знал бы его многим дольше, чем пару дней. Меньше подозрений, будь эльф открытее в беседе с ним. Много меньше, не усмехнись он в ту самую секунду, когда Нэйтан было выдал себя за Саурона.  
Безусловно, вспышка и Нолвэ могут быть просто совпадениями…  
Но могут — и не быть.

Нэйтан едва слышно вздохнул, отрываясь от задумчивого разглядывания оленьего черепа. Сосредоточенно окинул взглядом молчаливых учеников. Нет, на остальных и думать бессмысленно: никто из них не сумел бы прервать его колдовство столь искусно.

— Я разыскал причину, — объявил он, — Все не так серьезно, но ради вашего спокойствия предпочту умолчать о подробностях. Проведу ритуал очищения на этом месте, сегодня же, — слегка нахмурившись, некромант положил череп на стол и кивнул. — На сегодня свободны все. Доброй ночи и не забывайте об осторожности!

***

Проведя в сущности бессмысленный, но необходимый для его внутреннего спокойствия обряд очищения, Нэйтан долго не мог заснуть. В голову лезло всякое: преимущественно, последние события и ехидное лицо Нолвэ, которое уже сегодня было ни разу не ехидным.  
Он не может понять эльфа — вот какая мысль упрямо билась в голове нуменорца. Слишком он… необычный. Много разных граней так и сверкают, да только еще разгляди, какая из них настоящая. И самое гадкое — некромант ничего не мог сказать наверняка. Да, есть необычайные совпадения с Финродом, куча недомолвок и странное поведение. Местами. А вообще-то, Нолвэ вроде как обычный эльф.

Он не принес им вреда. Ни капли угрозы не изошло от него с той поры, как вошел он в ворота поселения. Но может ли быть это временно? Несчастье способно долго караулить, покуда не свершится. Но, с другой стороны, все опасения Нэйтана основаны лишь на случайных зацепках, способных истолковываться совершенно по-разному.

Ощутив, что мысли его начинают путаться, нуменорец позволил себе провалиться в сон. И уже на следующее утро решил пока что прекратить подозревать все и вся, и заняться вещами куда более реальными.

За эти три дня Нэйтан просмотрел добрую половину собственной библиотеки и совершил множество заклинаний над черепом — все было впустую. Ни единого намека на чужеродную магию… По крайней мере, привычную для некроманта.

Все же его усилия не обернулись совсем даром. Нэйтану удалось понять, что чужое, еще одно вмешательство — как факт — имело место быть. Вот только ни его природу, ни размер его воздействия нуменорец определить не сумел. Словно бы белое пятно в пространстве, которое ни прощупать, ни проглядеть. Загадка.

И источником сей загадки — он опять вернулся к тому, с чего начал — вполне мог бы быть некто, способнее обычного человека, немного сведущий в темной магии и много — в светлой, скрывающийся от собственных сородичей.

«Семь часов вечера. Восточные ворота.  
Нэйтан»

Отложив карандаш, некромант свернул длинную записку в цилиндр. Обвязав ее вокруг лапки ворона Голвена, он выпустил его из открытого окна в сероватое пасмурное небо.

Выбранный для прогулки с Нолвэ вечер оставлял желать лучшего: с вод залива задувал мерзейший промозглый ветер, пробирающий даже через несколько слоев одежды и теплый плащ с капюшоном. Но выбирать некроманту не приходилось — дата уже назначена, обсуждать случившееся внутри поселения не стоит. А повелевать погодой Нэйтан был не в силах, что даже немного расстраивало. Радовало, что в такой ураган наружу точно никто не сунется, а значит — их вдвоем не увидят.

Благо, к пяти часам некромант разглядел фигуру в сером плаще, пробирающуюся меж домов.

— Приветствую, — Нолвэ вежливо кивнул, и Нэйтан склонил голову в ответ.  
— Вы, кажется, хотели меня видеть, — добавил эльф, борясь с совершенно растрепавшейся от ветра прической. — Так что я пришел, и к вашим услугам. Только вот погода оставляет желать лучшего…  
— О, — вздохнул Нэйтан, разворачиваясь и знаком приглашая эльфа следовать за собой, прочь от стен поселения, — погода — дрянь. Но для нас вполне на руку. Уважаемый, предлагаю прогуляться вон до той скалистой гряды на востоке. Меня… нет, нас с вами там ждут дела: скоро сами все увидите.

Нэйтан махнул рукой в сторону ближней скалы у самого края залива, покрытой легким туманом. Путь до нее был не долог, но и не короток — минут тридцать с чем-то пешком при хороших погодных условиях. Идти было теплее, чем простаивать на промозглом ветру, и потому Нэйтан, приободрившись, зашагал чуть быстрее. Торопился он и по другому поводу: как можно скорее увидеть впечатления эльфа касательно того, что скрывалось внутри скалы. Быть может, последующие наблюдения помогут ему прояснить хоть что-то?

— Как вам учеба, Нолвэ? — поинтересовался он, когда стены поселения несколько отдалились. — Какой день все только и судачат, что о загоревшемся колдовским огнем черепе, — проворчал некромант, и покачал головой. — Ученики напуганы, и это не к добру. Есть у вас соображения по этому поводу? — оглянулся он на собеседника. — Не сталкивались с подобным раньше?

— Понимаете, — озадаченно развел руками эльф, — я в основном изучал другие области. Но вообще, думаю, что занимаясь столь опасными вещами, можно ожидать странных явлений… А причины у них, наверное, могут быть разные. И, судя по тому, что никто не пострадал, на этот раз всё не так серьезно, как можно было бы подумать…

Нолвэ со вздохом покачал головой, неодобрительно поморщившись.  
— Но вы сказали, что нашли причину, — добавил он. — Выглядит так, что опыта в нашем общем деле у вас больше, так зачем вы спрашиваете меня?

— Интересно узнать мнение со стороны, — пожал плечами Нэйтан. — Тем более, говорите, вы занимались иными областями. Ваш опыт в том числе мог бы оказаться полезным.

Нолвэ выглядел крайне недоуменно. Не похоже, чтобы ему нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Нэйтан моргнул, глядя вдаль, на возвышение, покрытое туманом. Больше всего самого некроманта озадачило то, что чужого присутствия он и правда тогда не ощутил. Но череп не мог вспыхнуть сам по себе. Столп огня в некромантии — нередкое явление, по сути, но все причины, обычно приводившие к его возникновению, отсутствовали в тот вечер.

Порыв ветра почти сорвал капюшон с головы человека, и Нэйтан с недовольным лицом натянул его обратно.

— Я сказал, что нашел причину, дабы успокоить учеников, — пояснил он затем. — Вот вы говорите: много странных явлений. А между тем, у них свои причины — они мне обычно ясны, я привык иметь дело со странностями и ожидаю их. Но если странность необъяснима — это проблема. Почему вы так уверены, что здесь нет ничего серьезного? А если это повторится? Распугает мне иных учеников к балроговой матери.

Эльф вновь неопределенно пожал плечами, дескать «не знаю что сказать» и бросил взгляд на скалистую гряду.  
— Понимаете, Нэйтан, — вздохнул он. — У меня с давних пор свои мерки серьезности, и мне кажется, что раз никто не оказался убит и даже не пострадал, то с высокой вероятностью беспокоиться тут не о чем. Хотя могу, конечно, ошибаться…

Ветер бросил Нолвэ в лицо прядь его же золотых волос, и тот поморщился.

— Что до учеников, — сказал он вдруг, — разве не каждый из нас знает на что шел? Темные искусства опасны, опаснее обычной магии, и если уж ты решаешься изучать их, значит готов к возможным последствиям. А если нет, то…. Простите, конечно, но нужны ли вам Такие ученики?

Взгляд Нэйтана задержался на Нолвэ несколько дольше обычного.  
Все же, эльф весьма наблюдателен. Да и речь у него занимательная. За свою жизнь человек встречал лишь немногих, кто был бы способен так складно говорить, при этом ни на секунду не сбавляя градуса интереса к сказанным словам. Даже он сам не всегда был на такое способен.

— Этого я действительно не одобряю, — покачал головой Нэйтан. — Не все из пришедших осознают серьезность обучения, но, полагаю, в иных случаях это дело поправимое. Можно научить человека решительности, хоть это и займет время. Обычно я знаю, как и что делать, но внезапные сюрпризы вряд ли мне в том помогут.

Хотя плюс у инцидента все же имеется: слухи о внезапно вспыхнувшем черепе придадут дополнительной ауры таинственности их деревне и заинтересуют большее число людей. Однако, Нэйтан предпочитал, чтобы странные вещи не происходили в его поселении без его же ведома.

— Возможно, вы правы, — произнес он, плотнее кутаясь в плащ, — и мое беспокойство — всего лишь последствие излишней подозрительности: у нас в округе много недоброжелателей, постоянно приходится быть начеку. Увы, нелегко нести новые идеи в мир, особенно, когда этот самый мир ошибочно считает их преступными. Если вы сами когда-нибудь сталкивались с подобным, то сумеете меня понять.

— К сожалению, жизнь часто бывает непредсказуема, — новый порыв ветра в очередной раз встрепал волосы эльфа. — Мы не можем совсем избежать «сюрпризов». Тем более, в нашем деле. Что до недоброжелателей… Скажите, Нэйтан, вы правда думаете что кто-то из этих напуганных сплетников смог бы испортить нам урок? Если да, то это и впрямь весомый повод для беспокойства…

В последней фразе его скользнуло нечто ироничное, но после Нолвэ внезапно посерьезнел, а в глазах эльфа отразилась тревога — словно он уже представлял себе мощь возможных противников.

Нэйтан отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Обычно я прекрасно с ними справляюсь, но они так упорны в своем желании насолить нам, что постоянно выдумывают что-нибудь новое.

Если череп и был проделкой какого-нибудь недошамана с местных берегов — то, его поздравления, им наконец удалось поставить его в тупик. Хотя в этом Нэйтан сильно сомневался: не для их уровня колдовство.

— Другое дело — различные слухи обо мне уже привели сюда одного из эльфов, — рассудил он вслух. — А так как я не собираюсь прекращать творить вещи, в будущем можно ждать в гости кого угодно.

Не то, чтобы Нэйтан добивался такой известности специально… Однажды слава некроманта обязательно принесет опасность, с которой он не сможет совладать. Но в глубине души человеку льстило такое внимание к его персоне. В конце концов, если вообще ничем не рисковать, то он сам более чем рискует пресно провести остаток жизни на чужой земле.

— Взять тех же эльфов, — развел руками некромант, — что в большинстве своем не в восторге от темной магии. Вероятно, именно поэтому мы оба с вами находимся здесь.  
Но если случится так, что ваши сородичи заявятся к поселению с недобрыми намерениями, — настороженно произнес Нэйтан, — смогу ли я по-прежнему рассчитывать на вашу помощь?

Он был почти уверен, что причина, по которой Нолвэ скрывался от остальных, крылась в его той самой «искаженности». Слишком выделяется, слишком иначе мыслит… Так насколько же он «изгой»? Было бы замечательно, сумей эльф оставаться на его стороне, несмотря ни на что.

— Я предпочел бы не показываться им на глаза в таком случае, — с напряженной медлительностью проговорил Нолвэ, — и избежать кровопролития. Если вы не заставите меня сражаться открыто или же не начнёте резни, я останусь на вашей стороне. Но, простите, лгать не буду — в ином случае — скорее уйду тайными тропами, не принимая участия в завязавшейся стычке.

«Справедливо», — отметил про себя Нэйтан.  
Эльф, однако же, на последних фразах погрустнел, а взгляд стальных глаз уставился в одну точку. Немая обреченность и скорбь просвечивали в чертах его лица. Таким некроманту Нолвэ видеть еще не доводилось, но это определенно было одним из тех знаков, которые он стремился уловить в разговоре с эльфом.  
Нолвэ не хочет в открытую воевать с собратьями — не хочет, чтобы они видели его лица, скрывается от них и одновременно — не желает причинить им сильного вреда. Что ж, это естественно для любого адекватного существа. И не то, чтобы Нэйтану самому хотелось устраивать убийства на пороге деревни.  
Но почему Нолвэ столь остро реагирует на самую мысль о кровопролитии? Возможно, ему уже приходилось участвовать в подобном?

Первое и самое известное, что всплыло в памяти Нэйтана — легендарная резня в гаванях Альквалондэ между нолдор и тэлери. Тут, к слову, неплохо ложилось допущение о Финроде…  
Еще была резня в Дориате и гаванях Сириона — Нэйтан неплохо помнил историю Первой эпохи. Все эти беды, впрочем, исходили тогда от несносных сыновей Феанора с шилом в одном месте.  
Третья резня происходила не так уж далеко по времени от Войны Гнева, завершающей эпоху. Возможно — именно в ней и успел поучаствовать Нолвэ? Нэйтан не брался гадать, насколько именно древний эльф его собеседник, но такую возможность он еще мог допустить.

— Я вас понял, — произнес наконец некромант, и в голосе его скользнуло нечто вроде сочувствия, — и я не стану заставлять вас драться — по крайней мере, напрямую. Многое будет зависеть от ситуации но… мне и правда было бы невыгодно потерять такого союзника, как вы.

По мере их приближения к окутанной плотным туманом скале, хлесткие порывы ветра становились все злее, словно гора не желала подпускать путников к себе. Последние метры говорить почти не представлялось возможным, да и ничего стало не услыхать — потому они шли молча.  
Нэйтан размышлял о том, что Нолвэ, должно быть, уже успел ощутить всю мощь ауры, исходящей из недр нависшей над ними скалистой гряды. Конечно, на самом деле сила исходила не из самой скалы, а из того, что было в ней запрятано.  
И путь к этому тайному месту лежал сквозь не самую приятную дорогу.

Завернув за один из выпирающих скалистых отрогов, где дуло немного меньше, Нэйтан коснулся рукой изломанной каменной поверхности и пошел вдоль нее. На глаз определить вход в грот не представлялось возможным — только по силе исходящей ауры и на ощупь.  
Когда ладонь его почувствовала пустоту, Нэйтан кивнул спутнику, и первым скользнул внутрь сквозь неприметную щель в скале.

Внутри сводчатого грота порывы ветра почти не ощущались — некромант встряхнулся, несколько раз сжав и разжав оцепеневшие на холодном воздухе пальцы и сбросил с головы капюшон.  
Отчетливо слышалась падающая капель — это сталактиты, свешивающиеся с поверхности, мерно капали на затопленную половину пещеры. Когда-то здесь были ворота, но теперь самый их узор заплесневел и покрылся мхом и наростами, так, что разглядеть их средь стен стало невозможным.

— Наконец-то мы с вами добрались до цели, — вздохнул человек. — Некогда здесь был вход в древнюю сокровищницу, — подобрал наиболее приемлемое слово для того, что внутри, Нэйтан, — а нынче все оказалось под водой и, чтобы попасть туда, придется нам искупаться.

— Вы уже бывали внутри? — Нолвэ сощурился, с явным подозрением поглядев на воду. — Это место не выглядит безопасным.

Эльф опустился на корточки, осторожно дотронувшись пальцами до поверхности воды, и тотчас отнял руку:  
— Ледяная, — произнес он без особой радости. — Мне простуда не страшна, но я не уверен, что вам стоит рисковать своим здоровьем. Насколько мне известно, люди не очень устойчивы к холоду.

Мысли некроманта уже деловито блуждали за воображаемыми в голове воротами, планируя, как проще изложить обо всем эльфу, но подобное высказывание мигом вернуло человека в реальность. Осуждающий взгляд Нэйтана задержался на Нолвэ. Человек смотрел почти в упор.  
Чрезмерное беспокойство эльфа за его «здоровье» совершенно не порадовало некроманта. Более того, в устах того подобное прозвучало, словно издевка — они ведь оба прекрасно понимают все преимущества бытия эльфом, но зачем же вслух?  
По сути, Нолвэ озвучил истину. Но истина эта, выставляющая напоказ слабые стороны, что некромант изменить в себе не мог при всем желании — все же сумела задеть его самолюбие.

— То есть, по-вашему, — осведомился Нэйтан несколько язвительно, — я настолько неустойчив к холоду, что побывал в этом тайнике целых три раза? Не стоит вам зазря недооценивать людей, Нолвэ.

К тому же, эльф серьезно полагает, что, проделав не самый короткий путь по пронизывающему ветру, он просто отступит и не решится нырнуть в воду? Тогда ради чего же все это затевалось?

— И вы сами сказали — в нашем деле предусмотрен риск, вот мы с вами и рискуем. Или только я, если уж на то пошло, — развел руками Нэйтан и опустился на одно колено, в свою очередь дотронувшись до мутной поверхности озера.  
— Ледяная, — повторил он, поморщившись. — Но бывало и холоднее. Этот риск того стоит, Нолвэ, — с уверенной улыбкой добавил человек. — Окажемся внутри — сами поймете, почему.

Помнится, когда в начале осени прошлого года он решил наведаться сюда во второй раз — в воду зайти было почти невозможно. Но, кажется, в детских упражнениях на холоде и купаниях в море при низких температурах все же был смысл.

Сняв длинный плащ, хорошо закрывающий от ветра, но совершенно не способный помочь в воде, Нэйтан аккуратно свернул его, предварительно выудив из глубокого кармана наплечную сумку. На вид была сумка как сумка — вместительная, шитая из коричневой кожи. В ней уже лежали некоторые из колдовских и других необходимых под рукой штук. Но, распахнув ее, человек без проблем запихнул внутрь верхнюю одежду и ботинки, а после вопросительно обернулся к Нолвэ.

— У вас есть с собой еще какие-нибудь важные вещи, что не должны промокнуть? Могу положить их в отдельный карман.

— В плаще и ботинках плыть будет несподручно, но их вполне можно оставить и здесь, — пожал плечами эльф. — А больше у меня ничего такого с собой нет.

Закинув сумку на плечо, Нэйтан первым приблизился к водяной границе. Ощущать под ногами склизскую плитку было достаточно противно, благо, он не сильно брезговал подобным.

— Внизу, у основания ворот, — указал он на воду, — есть провал — туда и поднырнем. Дальше по тоннелю все прямо, а после начнутся разветвления — но дорогу к тайнику я надежно помню. В целом, там не темнее, чем в сумерках: будьте внимательны и не теряйте меня из виду, если что — будем перекрикиваться. Водных тварей, кроме странных глазастых на дне, не водится, но эти вроде как не опасны. Куда опаснее — пораниться о какую-нибудь торчащую из стены железяку, а таких там немало. Ну, с этим, надеюсь, мы с вами как-нибудь справимся.

— Идёт, — согласно кивнул эльф, тотчас вступив в грот вслед за ним.

Шаг за шагом ледяная вода сковывала его: сперва по колено, затем — по пояс. Покрытого илом дна в темной мутноте было не видать. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, человек набрался духу, а затем полностью погрузился в отдающую тиной и затхлостью липкую воду. Внутри грота царили такие же непроглядные сумерки, и лишь из-за слабых отголосков света Нэйтан мог видеть белесые ленты щупалец и круглые глаза водных тварей, что внимательно следили за гостями со дна.  
Некромант сделал мощный гребок, проталкиваясь сквозь водную толщу, и ловко скользнул в расщелину ворот. Выныривать на поверхность следовало с особой осторожностью — тоннель был затоплен едва ли не полностью, слава благим силам, что там вообще есть, где проплыть.

Переведя дух, Нэйтан с осторожностью покосился на заплесневелые камни, почти касающиеся его головы, и с усилием повернул шею. Силуэт эльфа показался на поверхности, удачно сумев избежать столкновения с потолком тоннеля. Что ж, другого от представителя высшей расы он не ожидал.

Тратить силы на разговоры человеку сейчас было несподручно, поэтому, ни слова ни говоря, он поплыл вперед, указывая Нолвэ путь. К тому же, энергия расходовалась и на распознавание торчащего поблизости от него железного хлама. Вода в тоннеле сделалась совсем непроглядной, и потому полагаться приходилось лишь на магию. На удивление, в этой части тайника тоже не было совсем темно — тусклый свет проникал откуда-то сквозь щели потолка, отражаясь в черной воде белыми бликами. Некромант посещал тайник три раза — и всякий раз освещение оставалось неизменным, не завися от погоды. Это наводило на определенные мысли.

Водный поток выгнулся, поворачивая налево, и Нэйтан свернул вслед за ним, чувствуя, что Нолвэ не отстает. Путь их превратился в некое подобие лабиринта с железяками в качестве ловушек, но каждый раз человеку требовалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы выбрать правильное русло.  
Он удивительно хорошо умел сохранять в памяти образы. В частности, схема пути до тайника тщательно хранилась в его голове весь год. Это было важно, а важные вещи Нэйтан предпочитал не забывать.  
То, что ждало их впереди… Безумно интересно показать эльфу это необычайное место. Интересно будет посмотреть на его реакцию. Сможет ли он положиться на него в том, ради чего они сюда явились? Добавит ли это еще пару намеков к личности его нового ученика?  
Некромант слабо улыбнулся в предвкушении, перебирая в голове все те потрясающие вещи, что совсем скоро представятся не только его взору, но и взору Нол…

Нэйтан ощутил, как его левая нога вплотную касается края ржавого стержня, но было уже поздно. Металл прорвал одежду и скользнул по коже, вызвав секундную вспышку боли. Сбившись с ритма, человек ненадолго застыл в воде, но тотчас поплыл вперед — быстрее, чем раньше.  
Моргот! Он же сам уточнил, что железяк лучше избегать, а теперь умудрился напороться на одну из них! Задумавшись на несколько минут о местных богатствах, Нэйтан ненадолго отвлекся, не сумел заметить, что стержень так близко…

Даже самая незначительная царапина в этом затхлом болоте может привести к загробному миру. Поэтому ногу нужно обрабатывать срочно — благо, они уже давно миновали половину пути. Человек старался оставаться спокойным, но внутреннее беспокойство все же росло, быстрее выводя из сил. И когда они поднырнули под ворота тайника — у Нэйтана чуть ли руки не отнимались.

Сам тайник, слава светлым силам, сохранился в совершенной сухости, ведь затопленной оказался лишь низ лестницы, ведущей в круглую залу.  
Три малахитовых колонны треугольником подпирали потолок посреди нее. Стены, сделанные из странного зеленовато-синего камня своими причудливыми наслоениями напоминали волны. Вширь сокровищница казалась действительно огромной: книжных полок, стеклянных стеллажей со странными штуковинами здесь стояло предостаточно. В стеллажах, а так же кое-где и на полу виднелись скелеты животных, банки с мутным содержимым, модели звездного неба, карты, ткани и оружие, свитки, зеркала, круглые, стеклянные и железные конструкции непонятного назначения… Ото всех этих предметов веяло таким дуновением времени со столь сильным отпечатком чужой ауры, что Нэйтану становилось неуютно брать их в руки. Всякий раз, когда он это делал, где-то в глубине начинало зудеть ощущение чужого присутствия, чужого взгляда из ниоткуда. Но он оглядывался — и не видел вокруг ни души.

Некроманту ужасно любопытно было бы исследовать хоть часть местных сокровищ, но из-за этого мерзотного ощущения изучать прямо в тайнике он ничего не мог, а забирать что-либо отсюда было делом рискованным. Но именно сегодня он хотел попытаться это сделать.

— Осматривайся пока что, — бросил он эльфу, поднявшемуся после него, а сам уселся на последнюю ступеньку. — Поранил ногу, — пояснил Нэйтан не без доли досады, — прискорбная случайность. К счастью, у меня есть, чем обеззаразить рану.

Выудив из зачарованной сумки несколько баночек и рулон чистой ткани, человек слегка закатил штанину. Тонкая красная полоса протянулась от пятки до середины голени — хорошо, что содралась только кожа, а могло бы и задеть куда сильнее. И все же, ужасно досадно… Почему из всех его визитов сюда он должен был проявить неосторожность именно в компании Нолвэ?

Обработав рану зеленоватым раствором, некромант растер в пальцах листья ацеласа и вдохнул их сладковатый аромат. От него сразу стало как-то спокойнее. Да и все теперь будет в порядке. Наложить ацелас поверх и перевязать ногу — и ни о каком заражении не может быть и речи.

Когда со всем было покончено, Нэйтан облегченно выдохнул, и вытянул ноги на ступеньках, переводя дух. Нолвэ стоял неподалеку, с невероятным любопытством разглядывая что-то на полках стеллажа. Тут некромант понял, что за своими хлопотами совсем не обратил внимания на первые впечатления эльфа. Ну, здоровье все-таки важнее…

— Что скажешь? — осведомился он. — Об этом месте покуда знал только я один. Поселенцы на краях залива даже близко к скале не сунутся. Та пугающая аура, что исходит от нее… Именно так я и разыскал тайник. Жутко древнее место с сильной энергией, полагаю, оно не может принадлежать эльфам, даже перворожденным.

— Оно им и не принадлежит, — покачал головой Нолвэ, и его тихий голос эхом отдался под сводами. — Сияющие чертоги Нарготронда некогда выковал гномий народ, но ни один гном или эльф кроме, может быть, самого Феанора, не обладал такой силой, как та, что ощущается в этом месте.

— Все так, — наклонил голову Нэйтан.  
Человек медленно поднялся, ступил на раненую ногу — боли уже почти не ощущалось. Хорошо. Еще несколько минут в сухости — и мазь впитается, а чудодейственные листья ацеласа начнут заживление. Не страшно нырять обратно в воду.  
Он остановился рядом с эльфом и окинул взглядом круглую полутемную залу, заново припоминая все эти удивительные вещи.  
— А раз не принадлежит оно ни эльфу и ни гному, стало быть, это — древнее прибежище одного из айнур. Скорее всего, некто из слуг Белегура, — потер подбородок некромант.

В то время здесь раскинулись темные земли под властью Ангбанда, неудивительно, если в этом месте и правда хозяйничал именно темный айну. Да и местные «сокровища» вкупе с аурой ощущаются… довольно гнетущими.  
Нэйтан невзначай перевел взгляд на эльфа, и задержался на нем чуть более внимательно: Нолвэ смотрел в сторону одного из стеллажей — довольно пристально.

— Нашли что-то любопытное? — осведомился человек.

— Письмена на этом свитке кажутся мне знакомыми, — Нолвэ улыбнулся и тронул один из пергаментов, грудами лежащих на ближней стеллажной полке. — Вы ведь использовали те же руны чтобы начертать их на лбу оленьего черепа, я прав?

Нэйтан вопросительно приподнял бровь, а эльф вытянул свиток с полки и присел, разворачивая его прямо на каменистом полу:  
— Взгляните: я уверен, вы видели подобное раньше.

Стоило только эльфу развернуть свиток, как некромант кожей ощутил повисшую вокруг мощную ауру, весьма схожую с той, что источал тайник. Неужто Нолвэ нашел нечто, чего он сам еще не успел разыскать? Ну-ка, что там…  
Человек опустился на корточки, коснулся края свитка, еще немного отодвигая пергамент — и глаза его на мгновение раскрылись шире.  
Взору некроманта явилось далеко не полотно бумаги: вихрь образов, сплетающихся один за другим, подобно ритуальным узорам на одеянии. Они казались подвластными ветру на горных пиках — хаотичными бликами, рвано меняющими направление и в итоге разлетающимися в пространстве брызгами волн о скалы. Нэйтан явственно ощущал себя вырванным из реальности, он не мог даже осознать, что именно видит: столь быстро менялись картинки. Усилием воли человек заставил себя сфокусировать взгляд, и заметил, что картинки причудливым образом сложены из рун, а руны эти — как и сказал Нолвэ — удивительно схожи с теми, что обычно использовал он. Но все же… Эти были иные.

В голову отдало секундной ноющей болью, и Нэйтан зажмурился, отрывая взгляд от свитка. Оперся рукой об пол, пережидая головокружение. Он вновь был на прежнем месте — в круглой зале тайника древнего айну, вот только теперь сокровищница слегка покачивалась.

— Это запись песни одного из Айнур, — громкий в тиши голос Нолвэ окончательно вернул некроманта в настоящее. — И я готов биться об заклад, что она здесь такая не одна.

О, значит, вот с чем он только что имел дело. Нэйтан осторожно взглянул на пергамент, на этот раз с весомой долей уважения: песни Айнур, по легендам — основа этого мира. Даже смотреть в свиток человеку оказалось сложной задачкой, что уж говорить о его прочтении. К слову, о нем…

— Потрясающая находка, — слабо улыбнулся некромант, проведя рукой по волосам. — Даже удивительно, что нечто такой силы создано знакомым мне способом: сорок четыре руны, — кивнул он на свернутый пергамент. — Вот только я обычно использую упрощенную их версию, пришедшую с юга, а эти — явно сложнее по начертанию. Но суть, вероятно, та же.

Известные в кругах колдунов сорок четыре руны являлись основой сложных магических приемов, а также умели неплохо предсказывать будущее. О их существовании Нэйтан узнал, еще пребывая в Нуменоре — от гостей с востока.

— Представляю, насколько обширный пласт знаний сохранен в этом свитке. Жаль, расшифровать его будет почти невозможно, ибо я не вижу почти ничего конкретного, — человек вздохнул с явным разочарованием. — Но, быть может, эльфийское зрение оказалось острее моего?

— Мне… — эльф вдруг поджал губы, приложил руку к подбородку и нахмурился. Вид у Нолвэ был такой, словно он вспомнил нечто неприятное.

— Я сталкивался с Песнями Силы, — наконец ответил он, сложив пальцы в замок. — И скажу так: для эльфа это область довольно сложная и справиться с ними не всегда бывает возможно…. Хотя некоторым удалось уйти дальше остальных.  
Здесь же… Вы и не разберете чего-то привычного человеческому взгляду. Это магическая формула, — пояснил Нолвэ, — заклятье, созданное одним из народа, чье восприятие мира в корне отличается от восприятия детей Эру. Айнур видят пространство и время как одну Великую Музыку, и сами существуют в ней же, хотя мы и видим в Арде их физические отображения. Эльф или Человек не способен прочесть такой свиток, не выйдя за рамки своего привычного видения мира, а это — испытание, способное свести с ума и увести далеко от того кем ты когда-то являлся…

Последние слова прозвучали загадочно, с затаенным оттенком опасности. Нэйтан понимающе качнул головой, не убирая руки от подбородка — этот непроизвольный жест обыкновенно выражал наибольшую степень заинтересованности некроманта.

Упоминание о Песнях Силы четко вырвало из памяти образ иллюстрации неизвестного художника на страницах книги: битва Гортхаура и Финрода Фелагунда у стен крепости Тол-Сирион. В летописях в красках расписывалась мощь этих колдовских песен, и, если это и верно одна из них — ему в жизни не прочесть подобного. И слова Нолвэ подтверждали это полностью.  
Нэйтан взглянул на эльфа, сидящего напротив. Удивительно, сколь многими ценными знаниями об айнур он обладает. И даже имел дело с Песнями Силы? На мгновение в голове человека провелась еще одна нелепая параллель с Финродом, но он лишь мысленно усмехнулся ей.

— Даже представить подобного не могу… — прокомментировал он вслух, все же отрывая руку от подбородка. — Но вообще — довольно занимательно,

— Я не думаю, что стоит нести такую вещь в поселение, — с сомнением добавил Нолвэ. — Она непременно станет источником всевозможных событий и, может статься — довольно мрачных.

— Нет уж. Здесь ей самое место, а неприятностей и без нее хватает. — Нэйтан поднялся на ноги и обвел взглядом ближние стеллажи. — Давайте я лучше покажу вам вещи, куда более привычные и полезные для нас.

Оглядывая полки, человек миновал несколько стеллажей, остановившись напротив одного из них. На средней полке под рядком закупоренных банок выстроилась коллекция пронумерованных темно-синих томиков: всего семь штук.  
Некромант выудил с полки первый из них и повертел книгу в руках: твердый переплет с порядковым номером и рунами на нем отливали серебряными чернилами, тускло подсвечивающимся в полумраке.  
Страниц в ней насчитывалось едва ли больше пятидесяти, но зато листы были широкими, исписанными аккуратными колонками рун сверху донизу.  
Угловатые сплетения, напоминающие гномий кхудзул, являлись письменностью, известной как Кирт или Агнертас Даэрон, названной так в честь своего изобретателя — известного дориатского менестреля.  
Однако, языка, записанного этим алфавитом, Нэйтан прочитать не мог, сколько ни бился.

— А это то, ради чего я привел вас сюда сегодня, — человек положил раскрытую книгу перед Нолвэ, сам усевшись напротив. — Вероятно, еще одни записи владельца тайника: письменность-то — кирт, а вот язык… Не похож ни на один из средиземских, по крайней мере. Но раз письмена — дело рук айну, — с сомнением произнес Нэйтан, — полагаю, это может быть даже валарин. И я взял вас с собой в надежде, что вы сможете оказать оказать мне помощь в переводе.

— Да, полагаю, это он, — склонившись над книгой, Нолвэ поглядел в неё напряженно и внимательно. — А это значит, что нам с вами не повезло. Валар никогда не делились своим языком с эльфами. Говорят, лишь Феанор однажды ушел в своем познании столь далеко, что даже составил словари, но затем сжег их по одному ему известной причине, а потому даже пришедшие с Запада знают от силы несколько слов. Боюсь, без помощи майа здесь не обойтись.

Взгляд некроманта выразил легкое разочарование. Прискорбно, что Нолвэ никак не может помочь. Или… не хочет?  
Эльф кривовато усмехнулся, и взглянул на него с достаточно красноречивым весельем, чтобы стало ясно, о каком именно эпизоде вспомнил Нолвэ:  
— Если б слухи были хоть каплю правдивы, — подтвердил он затем, — эти книжки не составили бы для нас такой сложности. Даже немного обидно, правда?

Косо усмехнувшись, Нэйтан отвел взгляд в сторону. Сказать честно, он никогда не думал, что эльфы могут быть настолько вредными. Однако, бытие Сауроном и верно приносило некроманту больше неприятностей, чем выгоды.  
— Досаднейшее положение, — хмыкнул он. — Если бы принятие за Темного майа принесло мне хоть часть его силы, я был бы даже не против им считаться. И так как теперь мы с ним в некотором роде коллеги, — иронично развел руками человек, — я бы с радостью к нему обратился. Что думаешь, Нолвэ?

— Весь вопрос в том, какую цену Он бы потребовал за свою помощь, — со значением молвил тот, и в его устремленном вдаль взгляде смешались неопределимые чувства. — И не оказалась бы она для вас слишком высокой.

Нэйтан склонил голову, впрямь задумавшись над ответом. И правда интересно, если условно представить себе подобную ситуацию — что бы мог потребовать от него сам Темный владыка? Человек предпочитал представлять Саурона все же как нечто разумное, с чем при желании можно договориться — темная магия тоже оказалась не столь губительной, как о ней говорили.  
Все, над чем он имеет власть — это маленькое прибрежное поселение с кучкой учеников и десятком нуменорцев. Ученики очень вряд ли были бы полезны майа, как и остальные его приспешники: все они колдуют значительно хуже него. Нет ни одной причины, по которой ему могло бы понадобиться поселение. Даже он сам и его знания наверняка ничего не смогли бы дать майа.  
Нэйтан хмыкнул. Он, конечно, выдающийся маг среди людей, да только далеко не по уровню всяким там айну.

— Впрочем, можете отправить своего ворона с запиской в Барад Дур, — сыронизировал эльф, неожиданно подхватывая прежний градус несерьёзности сказанного.  
— «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Нэйтан и я начинающий некромант, хотел бы взять у вас пару уроков валарина чтобы перевести записи какого-то умайа, которые я тут случайно обнаружил», — Нолвэ саркастически усмехнулся. — Возможно, подобное даже вызвало бы чьё-то любопытство… Посмотрел бы я на то, как скоро гости из Мордора явились бы сюда посмотреть на эти записи вживую. И насколько радушным оказалось бы ваше, Нэйтан, гостеприимство в таком случае.

Некромант с весельем усмехнулся, лишь только представив такой поворот событий. Ох уж этот эльф… И опять эта его странность: говорить о Сауроне с усмешкой на лице. Впрочем, разве он сам не такой же?  
Но несмотря на это, узреть пред стенами поселения несколько отрядов орков и Темного владыку в довесок Нэйтану хотелось бы меньше всего в жизни.

— Это именно та вещь, которую я не хотел бы видеть зашедшей дальше шутки, Нолвэ, — развел он руками с прежней улыбкой. Затем человек поднялся на ноги, и захлопнул синюю обложку книги, точно показывая, что на этом тема закрыта.

В любом случае, первая из книг сегодня отправится с ним, а там — поглядим.  
Можно еще пару раз осмотреть хранилище на предмет словарей валарина — кто знает этих айнур? Кое-где на полях остались заметки на квенья, очевидно, много более поздние. На паре страниц — рисунки, которые можно понять в отличии от незнакомого языка. В целом, вдвоем с Нолвэ у них есть шансы разобрать хоть что-то.  
Некроманту очень не хотелось бы потерять столь ценный источник знаний впустую. Даже если те знания вдруг окажутся непостижимыми для него, а может — даже опасными.

— Давайте возвращаться, — молвил он, и прежний смешливый тон уступил место привычному голосу. — Время здесь течет незаметно, да и оставлять поселение надолго я не рискую.

«Особенно сейчас».


End file.
